Wide band gap materials, primarily silicon carbide (SiC) and gallium nitride (GaN) have recently become attractive substitutes to silicon in the construction of Schottky rectifiers for applications in high power and high temperature applications. Although the processing technology for SiC is more mature, in the context of Schottky rectification, GaN offers several advantages. A critical advantage is in higher electric field breakdown and efficient manner for suppression of surface electric field breakdown. The electric field breakdown and suppression of electric field breakdown are significant factors in the design of high power devices.